Beating Heart Chapter 2
by TheTearOnHisFace
Summary: Chapter 2. Yuli doesnt know much about the Elric brothers. She has a likeness of edward though. Maybe if she could only talk to him..something might happen. EDWARD ELRIC RPG


He must have done something to those men..how else would i end up here, unscarred? Goodness he is so handsome.  
This is like a dream..im a damsel in distress and this boy..He saved me. Those men..they were going to..oh man...  
I wonder what happened out there..

"So uh...you don't remember anything?" he says while scratching the back of his head. "No." "Oh..okay." he seemed dissapointed somehow. I wonder what he's thinking.. "Well..could you tell me what happened?" I was so curious.  
He seemed shocked that I'd ask this. "Yeah, um.." he was avoiding eye contact again. "You were backed up by those two men..and uh..I decided right then and there that they weren't gunna do what they wanted to do." he took off his red jacket and threw it on the bed near my feet. It startled me, but i didn't jump.

"Well..thank you..was it Edward?" I couldn't exactly remember. He turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Yes, that's my name." He smiled a little. "You can call me Ed." My heart jumped..why does he make me feel so nervous?  
I must be dreaming. I have to be dreaming. He is so close to me. I can even smell him..dear God help me..

He turns back around and walks toward the door of the room. "You get some rest now, we will have lunch ready soon."  
"Okay..thank you." I manage to squeeze out before the door closes gently. What am I doing to do..

"Wake up Yuli." i hear a young boy say. My eyes are so heavy..but i feel so much better now. I sit up and see the man in armour standing at the door. He walks over to the bed and leans over me. "Are you feeling better?" he seems concerned.  
"Yes, im just fine now..thank you for asking." i still don't know this mans name.. "Sorry but um..what is your name?"  
He picked me up cradle style. "Ah! what are you doing?" The metal armour is cold against my skin. "Oh I'm supposed to help take care of you so I thought I would carry you to the table." "Ok...you don't have to do that though.."  
"Yea..but i want to help." he seems sincere. What a polite man. We get to the end of the hallway which is at the door of the dining room. "Alphonse." he says. "What?" "You asked me my name..its Alphonse." What a sweet spirit.

Im sitting at the table now. There's another person at the table I haven't met yet..she has glasses..and she seems very short.  
It is an older lady. I wonder if it's their grandmother. "Hey old lady pass me the salt." Ed groaned. She turned towards him and snarled. "You need manners before I'll give you anything young man!" "What? i just want salt..." he looked over at Winry.  
"Here you go Ed.." she reluctantly handed it to him. "Thanks.." he grunted.

"How are you feeling today Yuli?" Winry looked over at me. Worry was in her eyes. "Oh..im fine! Edward and Alphonse are taking care of me..im sorry to be such a burden on all of you." I feel so guilty for being here..they seem so organized..i don't want to cause any problems. "What are you saying?" "Yeah, we brought you here..if we didn't want you here we could have taken you to a hotel or something." Ed and Alphonse both looked at me. "Of course we don't mind..you aren't bothering anyone." Winry nodded her head in reassurance. "Okay.." i nod my head back.

We eat our meals..its actually quite delicious. A very simple meal..but still effective. I notice tho..why isn't alphonse eating..he doesn't even have dining wear. Did he already eat? Hm.. "Why don't we show you around here?" Alphonse was jumping in excitement.  
"Well..i guess that would be ok." I am not sure what there is to see around here..I don't even know where im at. "Come on Ed! You can come with us too!" Alphonse pulls him by the arm and i follow them outside. I'm still wearing my work uniform. Thank goodness our uniform isnt something annoying to wear..Its just a simple black skirt and button up top. "So what do you want to see first?" alphonse is leading the way. "Why don't we show her the hillside, Al?" Ed is facing the hill he is talking about. "But brother..." "Yeah..i think we should show her."  
"Ok." they start walking up the hill..i follow them of course. My curiosity is my downfall.

We continue walking up this enormous hill..i feel like this is never going to end. What are we going to look at? It must be something important.  
They've stopped. I think we've reached the top of the hill now.. Wait..This is a graveyard. Why are we here? "This is our mother, Yuli." Ed turns toward me and shows me the stone. He is standing next to a small gravestone with the name Elric on it. That must be their last name. I can't believe this is their mother. They seem so young..i wonder what happened. "She was so beautiful..I wish you could have met her." alphonse puts his hand on the stone. I don't know what to say..I've never known my mother. She died giving birth to me..so I don't know anything about her.. "Is something wrong, Yuli?" Alphonse is looking at me. "Oh! um..no I was just thinking about my mother..she died when i was born.." I hope i didn't say too much..I don't want to upset them. "Is that so.." Ed put his head down. He seemed troubled.

We begin walking back down the hill again. I nearly slipped a couple times..its so far away. "Hey, why don't we go to town Al?" Ed seemed a little more upbeat now. "Why? Do we need anything?" "No, but who says we gotta go just because we need something?" He smiled and chuckled.  
"Well..that sounds ok i guess. I'll go tell them so they won't worry." Al runs off into the house. I see Ed adjusting his shoes in the corner of my eye. I want to look at him..  
but i'm afraid we will make eye contact. He is so beautiful..

"Ok Ed! lets go!" we begin walking down the dirt path. Noone says anything for a while..it's kind of awkward. I want to talk to them, but i don't have an idea what to say. "So um, Yuli, Do you work tonight?" Al breaks the silence. "OH GOD!..yes..im supposed to be there now. I completely forgot!  
my boss is gunna kill me!" i run to the end of the road we're on and run out of breath. "Ugh...i can't go to work looking like this.." I look down at my uniform and notice dirt spots from the night before. I need to wash them, but there is no way i can. "Wait Yuli, im sure your boss won't hold missing tonight against you..you were attacked for cryin out loud." "Ed's right..you should't worry too much." I guess their right..

"Oh no, Ed.." Al turns toward his brother and puts his hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" "I forgot to ask if Winry wanted to go with us!" as he said this he dashed off into the distance back toward the house. He dissapeared in a cloud of dust. Ed and I stood there in a gaze.. What are we going to do now.  
Now it's gunna be really awkward..I wonder what he will do..

"So..Yuli.." "Yes?" I spit it out before i knew what he even said. He looked over at me. "You wanna hang out for a bit?" He nods his head towards a small shop. "Um..sure, i guess that would be okay." How could i say no.. He looks happy today..He never seemed this cheerful at the resturant. He leads the way and we walk to the shop and enter. The door has many pretty things hanging from it, it's very crowded today. "I've never been here.." i look all around the small shop and notice some jewelry sitting in a small wooden box. "It's a nice place, me and al come here all the time." he seemed so casual about it. He walks up next to me and peeks into the box im looking in. "What are those?" he pokes at a necklace. "Its my birthstone. The Garnet." I don't know very much about my birthstone, but i do know what it is.  
"Oh, i've never heard of those." he picked it up lightly and then placed it back into the box. He turns around to walk off and i follow him. There are so many people here..  
i feel like i might lose him if i don't stay close. We walk up to a shelf with many different things on it. I see some perfume..and a new set of ear rings..and something that favors a music box. "Watch your step.." the moment these words exit his lips i fall. I would have landed flat on my face..but when i fall..His face is right below mine.  
I landed on top of Edward. Oh My God...what do i do? My heart is pounding..and i bet he can feel it...


End file.
